Type-7 Transporter
The Type-7 Transporter, previously known as "Freighter 3", is a large and moderately armed freighter. It is one of four freighters produced by Lakon Spaceways, the others being the smaller Type-6 Transporter and the Keelback, and the larger Type-9 Heavy. While it has the potential to defend itself from small ships, the Type-7 is not designed for combat and thus it is recommended to anyone flying this ship that they should avoid combat whenever possible. Unfortunately due to this ship requiring a large Landing Pad, the Type-7 cannot dock at Outposts. For any traders who plan to dock at an outpost it is recommended that they opt to fly the Type-6 Transporter instead as it is the biggest dedicated trade ship (Freighter class vessel) that can dock at outposts. Repair costs on the Type-7 are low which makes trading without shields a reasonable strategy if you can avoid combat along the way. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: Two forward mounted Class 1 small hardpoints next to the cockpit (one on each side, visible from cockpit), One underside mounted Class 1 small hardpoint located amidships and off-center to the right, and One top mounted Class 1 small hardpoint located amidships. The top and bottom hardpoints have a full hemisphere of clear lines of fire making them good places for turrets, while the two front mounted hardpoints are mostly suited for fixed and gimballed weapons. Note: As of v1.4.01 it is possible to overheat and do module damage to a stock T-7 if the frame-shift drive is charged for a jump to supercruise or hyperspace but not throttled up/aligned for a jump. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-7 Transporter (as of v2.2). * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Location of utility mounts * The 1st is in the left cutout on top of the ship. * The 2nd is in the right cutout on top of the ship. * The 3rd is on the bottom of the ship where the right wing connects to the body. * The 4th is on the bottom of the ship where the left wing connects to the body. Trivia * The Type-7 Transporter has the same yaw and pitch speeds, which means it can turn side-to-side just as fast as it can adjust up and down on the nose. This offsets the low manoeuvrability rating when it comes to docking manually. Additionally, the Type-7 has the highest base yaw speed of any jump capable ship. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Introducing_The_Type_7..._AKA_%27The_Flying_Brick%27 Gallery Freighter 3.jpg|Concept Art 1 Freighter 3 Concept.jpg|Concept Art 2 1525424_10152449591341689_6382379527867466789_n.jpg|Lakon Type-7 1782053_10152449591351689_7698628813007908807_n.jpg|Lakon Type-7 Freighter (closeup) Type7 4.png Type7 1.png Screenshot_0012.jpg|Type 7 Leaving port Screenshot_0072.jpg|Type 7 in Tactical Ice paintwork File:Type-7-side.jpg 2015-08-03_00001.jpg|Doing some trading File:Type-7_bottom_radiator_banks.jpg |The radiator banks on the underside of an overheating Type-7 File:Type-7_front_mounted_small_hardpoint_with_overheated_pulse_laser.jpg |The front mounted small hardpoint on a Type-7 as seen through the side window of the cockpit, with overheating pulse laser bp-type7.png|Lakon Type-7 Transporter Blueprint Type-7-Cockpit-Water-World.png|Type-7 cockpit and water world Type-7-Docked.png|Type-7 docked Lakon Type 7 Salvage Canisters.jpg|Lakon Type 7 salvaging cannisters Lakon-Type-7-Gas-Giant.png|Lakon Type-7 and a gas giant ru:Type 7. Transport Category:Freighter Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Pilotable